Something's Fishy in Storybrooke
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Fish Mooney comes to Storybrooke and meets Regina and others. Set before the events of Gotham episode, "What the Little Bird told him" Set after Ingrid comes to Storybrooke, but before Emma or Henry do.
1. Chapter 1

Set after Ingrid's arrival, but before Emma's.

Set before the events of Gotham episode, "What the Little Bird told him"

Gotham

An undisclosed warehouse.

Fish Mooney and Butch Gilzean were meeting with Carmine Falcone.

"So, Don Falcone," Fish purred, stepping up to him with confidence, "why did you call this meeting? What do you have to offer?"

"Oh, you'll see," Falcone said, his lips forming a sly smile. "Victor, if you please."

Victor Zsasz removed a giant sheet from something under wraps. When the sheet was removed, Fish and Butch saw a giant machine in front of them, which looked similar to a giant ring with lights.

"What is that?" Fish asked, aghast.

"That, my dear, will make all our fondest dreams come true." Falcone said, "My men stole this device from Gothcorp labs last night. As far as I can gather, it is an untested experiment that functions as a gateway to other worlds."

"And how could this possibly help us?" Fish asked.

"Well, according to the research my men found in the labs, some of these worlds contain powerful elements, unlike our own. If you can bring back some of these elements, we can use them to control this city, perhaps even the world." Falcone said.

"Me?" Fish scoffed, "You want me to go in there and travel to who knows where? You can't be serious! With all due respect, you belong in Arkham if you think this crazy sci-fi scheme of yours is going to work."

"Oh, it will work, and I'm very serious." Falcone said, "but don't worry, though, you won't be alone, you'll have your man Butch with you, to protect you from whatever comes your way."

"You know I can take care of myself!" Mooney snapped, "Besides, I'm not stupid! I know you want me out of the way so can take over my operation!"

"Believe me, Fish, you have my word that I will not take advantage of this. If can get me something to control this town, you and I will be the leaders, and we'll crush Maroni and his ilk beneath our feet."

"OK, let's say I do go through with this…harebrained scheme. How do I get back and how do I know where I'll end up?"

"The answer is simple," Falcone said, "along with this machine and the research my men stole, there also prototype wristbands with built-in microchips for tracking and to determine where you're going."

"And that is?" Fish asked, still skeptical.

"All I can gather from the readings, is it's programmed to put you somewhere in Maine, in the year 2001." Falcone said.

"All right, I'll do this," Fish said, after a moment's pause. She reached out and grabbed the bands for both her and Butch. "But in return, you have to promise me something."

"And what's that?" Falcone asked.

"That you'll stay far away from my club or any of my associates." Fish said.

"You've got yourself a deal, Fish." Falcone said, as he shook her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Victor, power it up."

Zsasz turned on the machine. It crackled with electricity and glowed blue.

"Have a pleasant journey." Falcone said, as Fish and Butch stepped through. Moments later, the man known as Oswald Cobblepot came waddling forward out of the shadows. "Keep an eye on them, my friend."

"Will do, Don Falcone," Oswald said, as he put on a wristband, "but while I'm gone, Don Maroni will—"

"I'll take care of Maroni," Falcone said, "you just make sure Fish gets what I need."

"Yes Sir," Oswald said, "I won't let you down, Don Falcone."

He stepped through the portal. On the other side, Fish and Butch got out on an open road, surrounded by forest.

"Well, where are we?" Fish asked.

"According to Falcone, we're somewhere in Maine." Butch replied.

"I know that, Butch," Fish said, "but why would Falcone send us here?"

"I don't know, boss," Butch said, "but I think I know someone who might."

He grabbed Oswald.

"H-Hello, Ms. Mooney." Penguin stammered.

"Well, if it isn't my little Penguin," Fish said, "you'd better start chirping, or else I may get hungry and decide to cook up some roast penguin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Storybrooke, 2001.

Any Given Sundae ice cream shop.

Ingrid was in the back, unboxing the new flavors of ice cream.

_I wonder if Emma's here yet_, she thought, _No, wait, how silly of me. She's not due to arrive for another ten years. In event, perhaps this scroll the apprentice gave me can allow me to break the barrier surrounding Storybrooke. _

Meanwhile, back on the open road, Fish Mooney and her bodyguard Butch were interrogating Penguin aka Oswald Cobblepot.

"Who sent you?!" Fish snapped, "Maroni? Falcone?"

"No one sent me, Ms. Mooney, I came on my own." Oswald quivered.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did," Fish said. "How did you get past Falcone's men, then?"

"I'm very resourceful." Oswald said, "I only followed you so that I might beg your forgiveness in hopes that you would let work for you again."

"Why should I believe a word you say?" Fish sneered.

"Because if we find the type of thing that Falcone was talking about, we can use it to destroy him, and you can take control of Gotham. I will be your loyal slave, and serve you forever. Please, Ms. Mooney, give me another chance to prove myself."

Suddenly, they heard a noise and saw a small rolled up piece of paper on the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" Butch asked.

"It looks like a small scroll." Penguin commented.

"Let's see what it says, Butch." Fish said, as Butch unrolled it.

"I can't make out any of this, boss," Butch said, "it looks like another language."

"Wait, look." Fish said. They all gazed before them as a town appeared before their very eyes. Ingrid was standing before them.

"Welcome to Storybrooke," she said, "My name is Ingrid, but here I go by the alias of Sarah Fisher. Are you people lost?"

"No," Fish said, "but how is the possible?"

"Magic," Ingrid said, "this town has been overtaken by a powerful curse. In approximately ten years from now, a girl named Emma will arrive here, who is destined to break this curse."

"Interesting," Fish said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names." Ingrid said.

"Our names are unimportant for now, Ms. Fisher." Fish said, "Do you happen to know of a place we can stay, preferably somewhere off the radar?"

"I think I know just the place," Ingrid said.

Later, Ingrid took them to her unregistered apartment.

"This is a little place I found, off the books. The mayor doesn't even know about it," Ingrid said, "You're welcome to stay for as long as you like."

"Intriguing," Fish said, "There's just one problem. I'm not staying anywhere with him." Her gaze shifted to a nervous Oswald Cobblepot.

"Please, Ms. Mooney, I thought we were partners," Oswald protested.

"Not yet," Fish said, "I don't trust you, yet. Now, Ms. Fisher, you said something about a mayor. Can you get me in touch with them?"

"Well, Mayor Mills is a very busy woman, and I'm just the lowly ice cream lady, but I'm sure I could work something out. There's just one caveat. Mayor Mills can't know of my presence. You can't let her know of my involvement."

"You have my word," Fish said, "y'know it's funny your alias is 'Fisher', because my name is Fish Mooney. This is my associate, Butch Gilzean. And this sniveling little twit is Penguin."

"Well, actually Oswald Cobblepot." Oswald piped up.

"Shut up!" Fish commanded.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Mooney." Ingrid said. "I'm happy to offer my services."

"Unless you have some sort of ice cream flavor to give people permanent brain frost, I'm sorry honey, but I don't see that happening." Fish said, "No offense, of course."

"None taken," Ingrid said.

"We were sent here by Don Carmine Falcone of Gotham City. He's in search of some type of object that can be used to help us gain control." Fish said.

"I'm afraid I've never heard of a man by that name, but I think I may have just the thing you're looking for." Ingrid said.

"I'm listening," Fish said, "Butch, be a dear and take Penguin out of the room for a moment please, would you?"

"My pleasure, boss." Butch said, as he forcefully escorted Penguin out.

"Sorry," Fish said, "but some people aren't supposed to hear everything. Now, as you were saying."

"There's a little shop down the street, owned by a man named Mr. Gold. Somewhere in his shop, there should probably be a small golden urn. Inside that urn is a powerful force that can entrap anyone and put an entire city under the mercy of whoever possesses it." Ingrid said.

"How nice," Fish said, "I'll go speak with this…Mr. Gold, and then I believe I have an appointment with the mayor."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Gold was dusting objects in his shop when the bell on his door jingled, signaling a customer had just arrived. In came Fish Mooney and Butch Gilzean.

"Hello, welcome to Mr. Gold's shop." Gold said, "How may I assist you?"

"You must be Mr. Gold," Fish said.

"I don't believe we've met," Gold said.

"My name is Fish Mooney," Fish stated, "I'm new in town; this is my assistant, Butch."

"Charmed," Gold said. "Now how may I be of service, Ms. Mooney?"

"A close friend of mine just passed away. He wanted to be cremated. You wouldn't happen to have an antique urn to store his ashes lying around, now would you?" Fish asked.

"Let me check the inventory," Gold said, as he typed away on his computer. The screen came up with "no matches found" for his request. "No, I'm sorry, I don't believe I have what you're looking for. Will that be all?"

"Thank you," Fish said, after a short pause, "have a good day."

Gold looked on ominously as Fish and Butch walked out the door.

"You're not really going to just walk out, are ya, boss?" Butch asked. "There's gotta be something in there we can use against Falcone."

"That man is hiding something, Butch." Fish said, "later on, I want you to come back and find out what it is. But for now, I believe we have an appointment to keep with the mayor."

Back at Ingrid's apartment, Ingrid was watching Oswald, when she got a call.

"Hello?" Ingrid asked, "So you weren't able to get it? How unfortunate. No matter, I have another plan. Meet me here later."

As she spoke, Oswald looked intently, hatching a sinister scheme. He smiled a devilish grin as she hung up the phone. "Ms. Fisher?"

"Yes, Mr. Cobblepot?"

"Please, call me Penguin." Penguin said.

"Yes, Penguin?"

"I couldn't help but notice you have a dilemma. Fish may not have been able to get that little trinket for you, but I can!" Penguin said.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Ingrid asked.

"Like you, I have a secret," Penguin said, "something you must swear to keep from Fish. I am working for her rival, Carmine Falcone. He sent me here with her to keep an eye on her. I'll talk to this Mr. Gold for you and get you your prize. You have my word."

"Oh Pengy," Ingrid cooed, "if you were to do this, I'd be eternally grateful. But if you fail, keep in my mind that even penguins can be frozen out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oswald asked.

"Oh, let's just call it a…chilling word of warning." Ingrid said. "One more thing, if I keep your secret for you, you must promise not to tell Mr. Gold about me. I plan to meet with him on my own terms."

"You have my word, Ms. Fisher," Oswald said, "And a Cobblepot always keeps his word. Adieu!"

Later on, Regina Mills was in her office meeting with Sidney Glass, top reporter for the Storybrooke Daily Mirror

"Mayor Mills, our readers want to know how the mayor spends her free time," Sidney said.

"Sidney, my private life is not up for discussion, certainly not something that should be featured in our town's newpaper!" Regina snapped, "Find a new story! I heard Ruby Lucas was last seen 'entertaining' patrons at the Rabbit Hole."

"As you wish, Madame Mayor," Sidney said, as he departed, "good day."

As Sidney walked out, Fish walked in, while Butch waited at the door.

"Hello," Fish said, "I'm sorry, I don't have appointment, but I'd like a moment of your time."

"And who the heck might you be?" Regina snapped.

"Maria Mercedes Mooney," Fish said, "but where I'm from, my friends call me Fish. Are you a friend, Mayor Mills?"

"Please," Regina said, "call me Regina."


	4. Chapter 4

"Please," Regina said to her new visitor, "have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do," Fish said, as she sat down.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would enlighten me as to how you found our quaint little town, and what the purpose of your visit is." Regina said.

"Yes, well, it's a long story," Fish said, "Let's just say I'm here on a matter of business. Now, I tried earlier to find something of value at the shop of Mr. Gold. Needless to say, it didn't work out."

"Encounters with Gold hardly ever do." Regina said, "trust me, I know from experience."

"About that," Fish said, "A woman with your…powerful influence over this town could possibly persuade Gold to give me what I need, am I right?"

"Right," Regina said, "But what's in it for me?"

"Well," Fish said, "if you help me, I'll see to it that you are rewarded."

"And what could you possibly have to offer me?" Regina asked, "I'm the mayor of this town. I'm the most powerful person around."

"Well, where I'm from, I'm connected to powerful people. So powerful, in fact, that they have our mayor in their back pocket. The police force is on the take as well. How do I know you aren't just the hired stooge for some big time mob boss?"

"Ms. Mooney, you are out of line with your unfounded accusations!" Regina snapped, "I am in control here! I answer to no one! I am the Qu—mayor, and I will not tolerate such belligerence! Visitor or not, you'd better watch your tongue if you know what's good for you."

"What can I say?" I'm feisty." Fish said, "These people I'm connected with can give you access to the best weaponry and top secrets available. You'd better think about my offer, Madame Mayor. Powerful people can still be shot down."

"Is that a threat?" Regina asked.

"Threaten you?" Fish said, "Perish the thought. Merely an observation from my experience."

"Well, if you make any move against me, you'll find out how quickly I can destroy you! People who mess with me tend to get burned!" Regina said.

Fish wagged her finger. "Tsk. Tsk. Now, now, Madame Mayor, you wouldn't want to endanger the lives of innocent civilians, now would you? You'll find out I'm not a gal to be messed with either. Tell you what, reconsider my proposition. When you've made up your mind, meet me at the Rabbit Hole nightclub tonight."

Meanwhile, back at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, Oswald Cobblepot was rummaging around looking for unusual artifacts.

"May I help you?" Mr. Gold said, as he came out from behind the curtain that led to the back of his shop. "I'm Mr. Gold, the owner of this pawn shop."

"Good afternoon, Sir." Oswald said, "My name is Oswald Cobblepot. A pleasure to meet you."

"The feeling's mutual," Gold said, shaking his hand. "Now, what might your purpose be for being in my shop?"

"Forgive me, but I was just looking for something that could help my poor mother," Oswald fibbed, "you see, she has been stricken with an ailment that could take her life any day. The doctors say she only has a few weeks to live, at best.

"Is that so?" Gold asked, "how unfortunate."

"Please Sir," Oswald pleaded, "I humbly beg you, if you have anything here that could make my mother well again, I would do anything."

"Anything?" Gold asked.

"Yes," Oswald confirmed.

"Well, I may have what you're looking for," Gold said with a smirk, "but you should know that nothing in life is free. Everything comes with a price."

"Please sir," Oswald said, "I'll pay any amount you want, just give it to me!"

"You misunderstand," Gold said, "while I won't turn down financial gain, what I want from you is something a bit less tangible. In order for you to receive what you want from me, you'll be indebted to me. I need you to do me a favor."

"Name it," Oswald said, "anything you want and it shall be done."

"Well," Gold chuckled, "I'm glad you asked…"

Meanwhile, Fish and Butch were walking down a sketchy part of town.

"So Fish, what's plan B?" Butch asked.

"I don't know, Butch," Fish said, "but I'm gonna take this town from that mayor. That Ingrid chick may prove useful to us against Oswald, but if she tries to turn on us, she's goin' down!"

"You gonna be alright?" Butch asked.

"I'm fine," Fish said, "but we can't be out in the open. We need to get somewhere safe."

They got in a car and drove off. As they drove away, Mr. Gold peeked out ominously from behind a building.

Meanwhile, Oswald Cobblepot was walking down Main Street. Archie Hopper was walking his dog, Pongo.

"Good morning!" Archie said, "I don't think we've met. I'm Dr. Archie Hopper, I'm the town psychologist."

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. Hopper," Penguin said, "I'm…Paul."

"Nice to meet you, Paul." Archie said.

Pongo growled at Penguin.

"Pongo!" Archie scolded, "He must be hungry; he's usually very good with strangers."

"It's ok; I understand," Penguin said, "That's a nice umbrella you have there!"

"I could say the same for you!" Archie said, "Have a good day!"

"You too!" Penguin said. He waved at him as Archie continued to walk Pongo down the street, whistling cheerfully.

Penguin made his way over to Regina's office. Having just seen her leave, he carefully disabled the security system and wormed his way inside. Unbeknownst to him, a figure was watching, one that sent a reflection of all the town's activities, good or bad, back to the mayor.

"This is Sidney," he said on his phone, "We may have a problem."


	5. Chapter 5

Oswald carefully listened for the tumblers as he opened Regina's small wall safe in her office. He pulled out a small vial as he smiled a devilish smile, and turned to walk away. As he turned, who did he see but Regina Mills herself accompanied by Sidney Glass and Sheriff Graham.

"Well, well, well!" Regina said, "Looks like we got here just in time. Thanks for the tip, Sidney!"

"My pleasure, Madame Mayor." Sidney said.

"Now give that back, you sniveling little creep!" Regina snapped, "I don't know who you are, but you are not welcome here! Now return what's mine before I make you!"

"Please, Madame Mayor," Oswald begged, "Let's not fight. My name is Oswald Cobblepot. I only took this because I heard rumors it has the power to save my friend."

"You shouldn't listen to idle rumors." Regina said, "You've had your chance. Sidney, I strongly suggest you leave. Things are going to get a bit messy."

"As you wish, Madame Mayor." Sidney said, as he departed.

"Now, now, no need for violence." Oswald cried.

"Alas, I'm afraid there's every need for it," Regina said. She pulled out a glowing, beating heart from her purse. Oswald's eyes widened in shock and terror. "Sheriff Graham, do my bidding and kill the intruder!"

"Yes, Madame Mayor," Graham said, in an almost hypnotic-like state, aiming his pistol at Oswald, "As you command."

"No, please!" Oswald cried. Suddenly, Oswald's panic turned into fierce determination as he pressed a button on his umbrella and gassed both Regina and Graham. He made his escape amidst the confusion.

After the smoke cleared Regina reached back into her handbag, but pulled out nothing.

"It's gone!" She growled, "That little freak!"

"What?" Graham asked, disoriented, "I vaguely remember you holding something…glowing red, and me being forced to shoot—"

"You're just groggy from the smoke, Graham," Regina said, "why don't you just lie down and have a glass of water? You'll be fine in a few minutes. Meantime, we have a little Penguin to catch!"

Meanwhile, back in Gold's shop, Ingrid walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Gold," she said, "I don't know if you remember me."

"I don't believe I've ever seen you before, dear." Gold said.

"Well, perhaps you might've heard of a girl named…Emma." Ingrid said.

"Emma?" Gold asked curiously, "Is that your name?"

"No," Ingrid said, "I think you know quite well whose name it is. The person destined to come here in ten years to break Regina's curse."

"I don't know what you're babbling about, dearie, but unless you've come here to make a purchase, I suggest you leave. I've got work to do."

"I suppose it involves making potions, Rumple?" Ingrid asked.

"You know more than you're telling!" Rumple snapped.

"And you know more than _you're_ telling!" Ingrid said, "you know all about it, don't you?"

"I'll only tell you what you want to know if you tell me what I want to know." Rumple said. "There was a woman who came in my shop earlier today named Fish Mooney. She was inquiring about the whereabouts of an urn. I checked my inventory, and told her the honest truth, that there is no such item in this shop. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now, would you…Ingrid?"

"Ah, so I see you're well aware of our past." Ingrid said. "Well, how do you know I had anything to do with it? Perhaps it just didn't make the journey from Misthaven to this world. I was hoping it was here though. I need Elsa back and I will cross worlds to find her if I have to!"

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible, dearie." Gold said, "No magic here, sadly."

"Not yet," Ingrid said, "but I'm sure it's a problem you will quickly find a solution for."

"That can't happen until the Savior arrives. By the way, how did she like staying with you for all that time?"

"How did you know that?" Ingrid snapped.

"I know many things, dearie." Rumple said.

"I trust you'll keep quiet about all this?" Ingrid asked.

"Oh yes," Rumple said, "wouldn't want to spoil the surprise too soon, now would we?"

Ingrid walked out the door.

Penguin appeared from behind the curtain that led to the back room.

"Forgive me," he said, "I thought I'd let myself in the back entrance. I've brought you what you asked for."

"Excellent," Gold said, snatching the vial away from him. "I trust you made a clean getaway, undetected?"

"Yes Sir," Oswald lied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to put that formula to use. I must be going. Farewell; I'll be back later to collect my reward."

Penguin waddled off as Gold coldly stared at him as he left. Something was off about his new associate, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He'd stop at nothing to find out, though.

Once Penguin finally found a secluded spot, he pulled out the heart. He didn't exactly know what to do, but put the heart to his mouth as he'd seen Regina do.

"Sheriff, come quick!" he commanded, "I need you immediately! Don't tell anyone where you're going, and make sure you're not followed!"

Within a few minutes, Sheriff Graham came up to Oswald's side.

"What is it that you want?" Graham asked. "Who are you? Why do I feel compelled to obey you?"

"My name is Oswald Cobblepot," he said, "And apparently when I hold this, you are under my complete control! And what I want is for you to kill your mayor along with Fish Mooney and Butch Gilzean!"

"It shall be done!" Graham said, "you can count on it!"

"Return home and forget this conversation until Regina's meeting with Fish at the Rabbit Hole nightclub today. Then you will deliver the final blow! Understood?"

"Yes," Graham said.

"Yes, what?" Oswald said.

"Yes…Sir." Graham said.

"Very good," Oswald said, "if you prove yourself, maybe I'll even teach you how to waddle like the penguins do!"

Later that evening, at the Rabbit Hole nightclub, Fish Mooney and Butch Gilzean were waiting in the longue while Ruby performed a dance on stage.

"If only I owned this club," Fish said, "I'd teach that girl to dance better. I'd turn her into a weapon."

"You could still get your chance, boss." Butch said, as they turned to see Regina and Graham walking towards them.

"I hope you like our little town," Regina said, "because you won't be in it for long. I've brought Sheriff Graham along to ensure that this transaction is done strictly by the books. Now, what do you want to discuss?"

"Yes, well, first I want to know if you can get me the trinket I need from Gold's shop," Fish asked.

"I may be able to…pull some strings. Gold's a tough egg to crack, but believe me, I can crack it." Regina said.

"Good to hear," Fish said, "secondly, I was thinking of investing in some property here. I may consider staying here a while, actually. Now, don't get me wrong, I like my business in Gotham, but I think if I had some holdings someplace else, I could fool Falcone and use it against him, kinda like an ace in the hole."

"Well, I don't know who this Falcone is, and I'm not about to give you some territory, but I'll consider it if you help me out. A…mutual friend of ours took something from me. My top reporter Sidney Glass did some digging up on him. I believe you know him, Oswald Cobblepot, alias the Penguin."

"Penguin!" Fish growled, "What do you want?"

"I'm glad you asked," Regina said, her face lighting up with a devilish smile, "if you get my possession back from Cobblepot, I will see to it that he not only suffers, but that his suffering will last for weeks to come. Furthermore, I'd be happy to offer you a portion of Storybrooke's real estate."

"You've got yourself a deal!" Fish said, "but let me deliver the final blow to Penguin. I want to slit his throat!"

"Agreed!" Regina said.

"You may be closer to Penguin than you think," Graham said, while Penguin was speaking into his heart from another location. "Goodbye Fish!"

"Graham, what are you doing?!" Regina shouted.

Graham started firing his pistol.

Fish ducked under the table.

"Butch!" Fish shouted.

"I'm on it!" Butch said, as he punched Graham in the face and wrestled him to the ground. Butch grabbed Graham's gun and pointed it at him.

"Well, well," Fish said, "Looks like we have ourselves a double-cross, Madame Mayor!"

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked, dumbfounded.

"You set this up." Fish said, "You wanted me dead and hired your man the Sheriff to do me in, didn't you? Are you working with Penguin too?"

"No!" Regina protested, "I had nothing to do with this! I had no idea Graham was going to start shooting."

"Oh really?" Fish asked, "Isn't he your little pet? Don't you keep him on a short leash?"

"But perhaps your Penguin has shifted his loyalties." Regina said, "Trust me, Graham will be punished for this treachery!"

"Oh, I'm not gonna wait around for you to do it," Fish said, as she picked up a nearby rod and started beating him with it, "Are you working for Penguin?! Huh?! Are you?! You better answer me, you little punk, or whatever Regina has planned for you is gonna seem like child's play compared to what I'm gonna do to you!"

As Graham lied on floor, bloodied and bruised, he carefully reached to his belt buckle and handed something to Fish.

"Here," he said weakly, "take this."

It was a small compact. She opened it and a video screen popped up. Who appeared but none other than Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot himself!

"Hello Fish!" he said with a sinister smile, as Fish grimaced "and hello your majesty!"

Regina gasped.

"Yes, I know all about your previous life, Queenie." Penguin said, "I used your boy Graham to try to take out you and Fish but he failed miserably. For that, I could try to take his life…"

Penguin squeezed Graham's heart as he writhed in pain.

"No, wait, stop!" Regina said.

"Ah, I knew you'd listen to reason." Penguin said.

"Penguin, when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna—"

"You're gonna what, Fish?" Penguin asked, "I have the upper hand now! Or should I say, heart. Falcone will be quite pleased when I return to him with a magical item from Rumplestiltskin and your lifeless corpse!"

"You're working for Falcone?" Fish asked.

"You're working for Rumple?" Regina asked.

"I have many associates, ladies. Unfortunately, neither of you are one of them. I'd love to stay and chat, but you two have bigger problems of your own to deal with. Butch can't even help you now!"

Fish shattered the screen with her rod. Suddenly, a gas was emitting from out of the vents. Butch fell, knocked out cold. Both Fish and Regina ran toward the door only to discover it had been locked by remote control.

"Sealed shut!" Fish said, as she tried to break it open with her rod, but to no avail.

"We don't have much time!" Regina shouted, "We have to go!"

"We have to get Butch out of here!" Fish said.

"And Graham!" Regina said.

"Was all that true about you being some sort of Queen?" Fish asked. "Can't you call your royal guards to break these doors down?"

"It doesn't work like that!" Regina said.

"I don't know whether to believe you, but we have to work together if we're gonna make it out of here alive!" Fish said.

"I forgot to mention, ladies," Penguin said, appearing on the screen overhead, "not only is this gas that is being emitted extremely poisonous, but it also is mixed with a bit of magic potion, one that is particularly used with werewolves. And would you look at that? There's a lovely full moon out tonight. Farewell, ladies!"

"Ruby!" Regina said.

All of a sudden, both Fish and Regina heard a wolf howl, as Ruby in wolf form came racing towards them.

**Will Fish and Regina escape? **

**Magic in Storybrooke already? **

**How does Oswald know about their fairy tale aliases? **

**Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

Fish and Regina stood face to face with Ruby the werewolf, their eyes locked on each other.

Fish clutched her rod, ready to attack if necessary. Regina and Fish gently moved toward the window.

"I didn't think it was possible," Regina said, "but if magic's back, then that must mean…"

With all the willpower she could muster, calling upon the magical particles in the air, she created a fireball, and hurled it at Ruby.

"Let's get out of here!" Regina said, as she poofed them away, Butch and Graham included, minus Ruby, in a cloud of purple smoke.

"What was that?" Fish asked.

"Magic," Regina said.

"So it's all true," Fish said, "you're some kind of magical Evil Queen?"

"Yes," Regina said, "but I'm afraid my magic is once again in short supply. Whatever potion Cobblepot used was only able to temporarily coat that room in magic. The rest of Storybrooke is magicless."

"Great, now how are we supposed to track down Oswald?" Fish asked.

"Well, apart from being a shapeshifting werewolf, Ruby is also quite an expert tracker." Regina said. "But first things first: we never finished discussing the terms of our deal, and given that the situation has now changed, so have the terms."

"That's not fair!" Fish shouted.

"Hear me out," Regina said, "if I help you defeat your enemy, you have to help me defeat mine."

"Who?" Fish asked, "This 'Rumplestiltskin' character?"

"Not exactly…" Regina said with a smirk.

At Storybrooke elementary school…

"OK class, just a few more finishing touches, and our birdhouses will be ready to go!" Mary-Margaret Blanchard said to her young students.

The bell rang.

"Ok, we'll pick this up after recess!" she called out, "No running, please!"

As she walked out in the hallway, after the students had dispersed, she was approached from behind by a pair of bulky arms and chloroformed.

Later on, she could hear a faint, unfamiliar voice, as she groggily came back to her senses.

"Ms. Blanchard?" the female voice called out, "Ms. Blanchard, wake up."

As the owner of the voice came into focus, she could see it was a young African-American woman with red highlights in her hair.

"Who are you?" she asked, disoriented.

"It's alright," she said, "you'll be fine in a few minutes. My name is Fish Mooney. You're here because a mutual friend of ours has a score to settle with you."

"Who do you mean?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"They asked me to keep them anonymous for now," Fish said, "You won't be harmed if you cooperate."

"What about the children?" Mary-Margaret asked, "What of them?"

"They're fine." Fish said, "They have substitute teacher now. I've got a call to make and then we'll decide what to do with you."

Fish walked away and dialed up a number on her cell phone.

"I've got your girl," Fish said

"Excellent," Regina answered, "for now, just give her a severe beating and then send her on her way."

"You sure?" Fish asked.

"Quite," Regina replied, "She hasn't done anything to spite me in this world…yet. I do love messing with her, though. I'll meet you later. First I have to pay a visit to Mr. Gold."

Fish walked back over to her captive.

"Good news Ms. Blanchard," Fish said, "You're free to go."

"Thank you!" Mary-Margaret said, a look of relief coming over her.

"I wasn't finished," Fish said, wagging her finger, "First the teacher needs to be taught a lesson. Butch, be a dear and tie her down!"

"Right, boss!" Butch said.

"No, please, stop!" Mary-Margaret screamed.

Meanwhile, at Gold's shop…

Regina came bursting in, furious.

"Alright, Gold, you've got some 'splaining to do!" Regina snapped.

"How might I be of service, Madame Mayor?" Gold asked.

"Cut the crap, you little imp!" Regina retorted, "What do you know about a man named Oswald Cobblepot, alias the Penguin?"

"Never met him before in my life," Gold said, "the only penguins I'm aware of are in Antarctica."

"I know you were helping him!" Regina said, "How else did he find out about magic, about our true identities?"

"Whatever do you mean, Madame Mayor?" Gold asked.

"Can it!" Regina snapped, "You can play innocent all you want, but you know who I really am and who you really are, don't you…Rumplestiltskin?"

"You mean that little fairy tale character who could spin straw into gold?" Gold chuckled, "I may be, 'Mr. Gold', but I don't spin straw. Would you like me to set you up an appointment with Dr. Hopper?"

"You're useless!" Regina said as she stormed off, "I'll find Cobblepot another way!"

"Well done, my friend," Oswald said, clapping as he came out of the shadows, "Thank you for leading Mayor Mills on a wild goose chase. Now, we can continue our operation, and eliminate Fish once and for all!"

"If you say so, my fine feathered friend," Gold said, "Regina will remain in the dark. But first, how exactly did you find out about my true identity?"

"I overheard you and Ingrid talking." Oswald said. "And then I pieced it all together. You really should be more careful about your secrets!"

"Then you know what I can do to you!" Gold said, "I'm really in the mood for penguin pie tonight!"

"But we both know that without magic, the Dark One is powerless here." Penguin said.

"Oh, I don't need magic to take care of you, you little twit!" Gold said.

"But you won't," Penguin said, "because we both still have something to gain from our partnership, don't we?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Gold said.

Meanwhile, after Butch had taken Mary-Margaret back to her apartment after Fish had finished torturing her…

"Well," a soft female voice said, "I see you don't mess around."

Fish whirled around to see Ingrid standing before her.

"Ingrid," Fish said, "Don't worry, Regina just wanted her roughed up a little. She'll be fine in a few days' time."

"So now you're doing the Mayor's dirty work?" Ingrid asked, "I never pegged you as someone who could be easily pushed around."

"I'm not," Fish said, "I give orders, I don't take them. Mayor Mills and I have just come to a mutual understanding involving a common foe. Just what do you have to gain from all this?"

"Well, besides that magical urn which you have failed to provide for me," Ingrid said, "satisfaction. Satisfaction that soon I will get everything I want and no one will be the wiser."

"Well, I don't know what you mean by that but that's your business," Fish said, "Sorry I couldn't get the urn, but I intend to pay a visit to the elusive Mr. Gold. I have a few questions for him."

"I intend to ask him a few things as well." Ingrid said.

Fish's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ms. Mooney," Regina said, "Hello. I had Sidney plant a bug in Gold's shop. Turns out Penguin's there and he's working with Gold."

"Interesting," Fish said, "I'm on my way over. We're gonna pounce on this bird!"

"What was that about?" Ingrid asked.

"Let's just say Mr. Gold is gonna be in for many visitors today." Fish said.

Back at Gold's shop…

"They're on their way, my friend." Penguin said.

"Then all goes according to plan," Gold said with a sinister smile.

Soon, Butch drove up to Gold's shop with Fish and Ingrid in tow.

"You go on ahead, Ms. Mooney," Ingrid said, "I'll wait here."

"Fine," Fish said, "Butch, you keep a lookout!"

"Right, boss!" Butch said.

Fish stormed into Gold's shop. No one was around.

"Come out, you little scaly-faced twit!" she yelled, "You and I have some unfinished business we need to settle!"

"I may not have gotten much sleep last night," a voice said, "but I didn't think I looked that bad." Mr. Gold stepped out from the shadows.

"Mr. Gold," Fish said, "Sorry to have disturbed you. I was wondering if you've seen someone unusual on the premises. Odd-looking fellow. Goes by the codename of 'Penguin.'"

"Can't say that I have," Gold said, "I do have some antique porcelain penguins in the back, if you'd care to look at them."

"The only thing I care about is Oswald's head on my wall." Fish said, "Now where is he? Quit covering for him!"

"Very well," Gold said, "if you'll simply look behind you."

She quickly turned to see Oswald. Before she could react, Oswald pressed a button on a remote control, releasing a net from the ceiling, trapping her.

"Looks like we've caught a big one!" Oswald said, "We're having fish tonight!"

"Butch! Butch!" Fish called.

"Sorry to disappoint," Gold said, "but your communication with Mr. Gilzean has been disabled."

"I'm gonna get out of here you feathered fool!" Fish said, turning to Penguin, "And when I do, you'd better run!"

"I'm not taking bets on that happening any time soon." Penguin said, as he pressed a switch. The net electrified Fish.

"Now then, Mr. Cobblebot," Gold said, "Shall we proceed to phase 2?"

"We shall," Penguin said, smiling gleefully over Fish's unconscious body.


	7. Chapter 7

Outside Gold's shop, Butch and Ingrid waited.

"She's been in there too long. I'm going in!" Butch said.

"Patience, Mr. Gilzean!" Ingrid said. "Uh-oh, here comes the mayor! I have to hide! I'm not a coward, I just can't risk her finding me out and ruining my plans."

She got in the car as Regina came over to Butch.

"Mr. Gilzean," Regina said, "Where's your boss?"

"She went in Gold's shop and told me to wait out here," Butch said, "I don't like it. She's been in there for over fifteen minutes."

"I'll handle Gold," Regina said, "let's go in!"

Regina and Butch walk in.

"Gold? Where are you?" Regina called.

"Fish?" Butch quivered nervously, as he drew his gun, "Are you in here?"

"Gold?" Regina called out again.

No reply. Both Regina and Butch rummaged through the shop, but couldn't find anyone.

"They must be gone," Regina said, "but where would they go?"

"And who got the upper hand?" Butch asked.

"Maybe this will provide us with some answers," Regina said, as she noticed an envelope with a penguin sticker on it. She opened it and read the note aloud, "You will find Fish at the place where Fish hangs out."

"Could they mean the Rabbit Hole?" Butch asked, "She is a nightclub owner back in Gotham after all."

"No, something tells me that would be too easy," Regina said, "I'm no detective, but I think this was an attempt to make a pun on Ms. Mooney's name. Fish, as in the aquatic animal."

"She must be at the Storybrooke dockyards!" Butch said.

"Let's go!" Regina said, "Someone else may be drowning tonight instead of your boss!"

Regina got back in her Rolls Royce, and Butch got back in the car they had rented.

"Well, Ingrid, it looks like we're off to—"

He turned around to find that Ingrid had disappeared. He just shrugged and drove off.

Meanwhile, Fish Mooney came to. She found herself hanging over water.

"Glad you're awake!" Oswald said from below.

"Oswald!" Fish growled, "When I get out of this, you are gonna suffer! I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!"

"Awfully big talk from a woman who's about to be sleeping with the fishes!" Penguin said.

"And you," Fish said, directing her attention to Gold, "What's your name?"

"Mr. Gold." Gold said, matter-of-factly.

"Your first name." Fish said.

After a short pause, a devilish grin came across Gold's face.

"Rumplestiltskin." he said, "But now that you know, we're going to have to kill you!"

"We'll see about that!" Fish said.

"Yes, we shall see indeed." Regina said, getting out of her car and ready for action with Butch, who had also driven up.

"Regina!" Gold exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question!" Regina said.

"Merely settling business matters." Gold said.

"So it is true!" Regina said, "You're working with Penguin! Penguin knows who you are!"

"As far as Mr. Cobblepot is concerned, I'm simply a legitimate businessman, which is true. Right, Oswald?" Gold said.

"Mr. Gold is right," Oswald said, "I tend to have an…overactive imagination."

"Well, I don't have to _imagine_ what you took from me!" Regina snapped, "Return it now!"

"Don't worry, Madame Mayor," Penguin said, "I gave the heart to a friend who returned it to your vault."

"And give me one reason why I'm supposed to believe you?" Regina asked.

"Go see your Sheriff," Oswald said, "You'll know where his heart lies."

"But are you spinning lies?" Regina asked, "I may have to take the heart of a penguin!"

"Please, Mayor Mills, I promise you, Graham's heart has been safely returned!" Penguin said. "But even if you could, you couldn't take my heart, not without magic."

"I knew it wasn't just an 'overactive imagination,'" Regina said, "Well, I can still take hearts the old-fashioned way, meaning I'll have to gut you! So that must mean Gold knows too?"

"Not necessarily," Penguin said.

"Never mind; I'll find out on my own." Regina said.

Meanwhile, Butch took Gold's cane and knocked him to the ground. He brought Fish down.

"Fish, are you alright?" Butch asked.

"I'm fine, Butch." Fish said. She turned her gaze to Gold, who was on the ground, battered and bruised, "As for him, he doesn't look so good."

She grabbed his cane and started beating him with it.

"This is what you get for torturing me!" she yelled, "I don't care how powerful you once were! You're nothing but a sniveling little coward here!"

"Any last words?" Regina asked sweetly, ready to kill Penguin.

"Please forgive me, Mayor Mills," Oswald said.

"You will address me as your majesty!" Regina said.

"Sorry, your majesty!" Penguin said.

"Regina, stop!" Fish said. "Penguin is mine! We had a deal!"

"Our deal is done, Ms. Mooney!" Regina said, "Now please take this filthy piece of trash, and get the heck out of my town!"

"Oh, don't worry, we will!" Fish said, as she turned toward Oswald, "You are in for a world of hurt! After I crack your little penguin eggs, you're going to tell me why you're working with Falcone! And then just maybe I'll let you live! But I promise however long you may live, it won't be peacefully, and it will be unbearably painful! Butch, take this punk away!"

"You got it, boss!" Butch said, as he grabbed Penguin and tied him up.

As Fish and Butch walked off with Penguin, Regina walked over to Gold and bent down to his level.

"You and I are not done," Regina said, "we've got a few business matters to discuss!"

Later on, Fish and Butch, along with the captive Penguin, stood at the town line with Ingrid.

"Well, it looks like our work here is done," Fish said, "except we still don't have anything to bring back to Falcone."

"Will this do?" Ingrid asked, handing her a vial, "I purloined it from Gold's shop while he was recuperating from the injuries you gave him."

"Thank you," Fish said, "this'll work!"

"And before you depart, I have another magical item to give you, or rather use on you," Ingrid said.

She pulled out a small purple stone.

"What are you talking about?" Fish asked, "What's that?"

"This town and all its secrets, must remain hidden." Ingrid said, as she used it to suck the memories from Fish, Butch, and Penguin. "Farewell, and have a pleasant journey! And don't worry, I'll be using these on the rest of the Storybrooke residents you came in contact with!"

She pushed them over the line. As they awoke moments later, Fish saw Penguin.

"What's Penguin doing here?" Fish asked.

"I don't know, boss," Butch said, "but what's that?"

Fish noticed the vial in her hands.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, is what Carmine wants." Fish said, "We must've went somewhere. Maybe their wine was too strong. Now how do we get home?"

"Don't we just activate these wristbands?" Butch asked.

The wristbands started to glow and a portal appeared out of thin air and they were sucked in. They soon arrived back in the warehouse.

"Well, what did you bring for me?" Falcone asked.

"First, you need to tell me why Penguin tagged along?" Fish asked.

"Simple, my dear," Falcone said, "He was just looking out for you!"

"As your spy, you mean!" Fish said.

"No, my dear," Falcone said, "I just wanted someone with you who knew you well and didn't pick sides. Cobblepot was the obvious choice."

"Didn't pick sides my butt!" Fish snapped.

"We'll discuss that later," Falcone said, "Now what did you bring me?"

"Here," she said, handing him the vial.

"What's this do?" he asked.

"The heck should I know!" Fish said. "Try it and find out!"

He dumped some on Victor's hand.

"Taste it," he commanded.

"It tastes like…melted ice cream." Zsasz said, "strawberry flavored."

"Useless!" Falcone said, smashing the vial.

"Carmine, I didn't know!" Fish said.

"No matter," Falcone said, "Guess we'll just have to take over this city the old-fashioned way.

Meanwhile, back in Storybrooke, Ingrid walked in Mr. Gold's shop, as he lie on a bed in back, recuperating from his injuries a la Fish.

"Didn't expect you back so soon, dearie." Gold said.

"I wasn't planning on it," Ingrid said, "but one thing puzzled me. How did you know about my past with Emma?"

"A little bird told me." Gold said. "You should be careful when telling your secrets to strangers, dearie."

"And after I did him a favor and returned Graham's heart! No matter," Ingrid said, "you and everyone else in this town who came in contact with those Gothamites, will forget this entire experience." She took out the stones, as the magic started to flow from them, traveling from out of Gold's shop to the rest of town.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue.

(Takes place after Gotham season 1 finale and after OUAT season 4 finale. Contains spoilers from each.)

Fish floated in Gotham harbor, her body unconscious, taking in the water. Suddenly, a tentacle wrapped around her and dragged her under.

When she came to, she was overlooking a different landscape. She saw an African-American woman with blonde hair.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Where are we?"

"My name is Ursula," she said, "I rescued you. We're in Storybrooke. The year is 2013."

"I'm Fish. My head hurts," Fish said, "How is it that late?"

"My tentacles allow me to travel between realms." Ursula said, "I plucked you from your world and time, and brought you here."

"I'm gonna make that Penguin pay!" Fish said, "But perhaps I'll be the new Queen of Storybrooke, first! Y'know that does sound familiar!"

"Well, if you want power, you're gonna have to compete with lots of powerful women!" Ursula said, "My former ally, Maleficent, the mayor, Regina, and the Savior, Emma Swan. Word is, Emma's become the new Dark One. I'd be careful around her if I were you."

"Trust me," Fish said, "I'll be careful. Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" Ursula said, as she swam away.

Fish swam to shore.

"Storybrooke," Fish said, "You're gonna find out who's in charge, and that's gonna be me!"


End file.
